Nightmares of Love
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: Nightmares haunt Inuyasha about his past with two women, Kagome and Kikyo. OneShot. InuKag.


**The first half of the story is basically about how I feel at the moment. I didn't wanna make it a sad ending so I made it how I knew you guys would want it. This story is pointless, it has no plot and certainly it makes no sense. It's all mindless drabbling. My ex bf and I got into a HUGE ass fight and it kinda ended up as both of us deleting each other off our MSN lists… sad thing is, I dunno how I feel about him. I might still love him, I might not… I'm not too sure, but it was a great shock to me when he deleted me that I wrote this story, purely based on my emotions.. and Miko-chan, I'm NOT gonna commit suicide!**

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and company, not me.

**Title: **Nightmares of Love

**Summary: **Nightmares haunt Inuyasha about his past with two women, Kagome and Kikyo. One-Shot. InuKag.

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Nightmares of Love**

Kagome peered out of her bedroom window. The sky was dark and cloudy and rain splattered onto her tarmac driveway. Her heart lurched at her lost love. She and Inuyasha just got into a fight and it didn't turn out pretty. Inuyasha had been recently ignoring Kagome for no apparent reason and it totally threw her off. Miroku had claimed to see Inuyasha underneath the stairwell, talking to Kikyo Hiromi, the slut of the school.

Kagome blinked back tears. Wasn't it ironic, how the weather reflects your feelings, how you feel deep down inside. When you're happy, the sky is bright with vibrant colours, when you're sad or pissed; it's either raining or very cloudy. The Higurashi Shrine was empty, save Kagome. Her brother had gone to Kohaku's place and her mother and grandfather were at a doctor's appointment for her grandfather.

Kagome sighed as she toyed with the piece of paper on her desk. Now being 18 and legally an adult, she had taken some huge steps that really impacted her life. Her long term boyfriend, Inuyasha Takahashi, who was currently 19, as his birthday passed already, had just taken a "break". Meaning they weren't officially together and they could see other people.

Kagome felt like losing her stomach. Doesn't that come naturally though? Inuyasha had been such a jerk lately that it totally pissed her off. Her two best guy friends, Miroku and Kouga wouldn't understand, since they were guys, but they did feel sympathetic. Sango and Ayame were there for her every step of the way and even her grandfather was acting like all this didn't matter.

'Oh Inuyasha,' Kagome thought sullenly to herself as the rain started coming down faster and harder. A thick atmosphere of remorse filled her room. 'What did I do wrong?' she thought as she stared at picture of her and Inuyasha at the beach two years ago, building sand castles with Souta and Kohaku.

Kagome felt heavy, felt dead… felt unloved especially. Inuyasha Takahashi was the first person to see behind her true secret. Ever since she was young, she was considered different because she came from a strong line of Miko's. Her ancient Grandmother, Princess Midoriko had given her powers to every chosen female of her generation. Kagome's mother, Korari didn't get Midoriko's power, but much rather her sister, Kinari had gotten the Priestess powers. From Korari came Kagome, who had gotten Midoriko's powers.

Inuyasha had looked past that. Her schoolmates had thought of her weird since she could do things that normal students couldn't, but Inuyasha, the inu-hanyou, yes _hanyou_, had loved her. He didn't really mind she was a priestess and she didn't care that he was a hanyou. They had ended up together… until Kikyo arrived.

That little slut! Kagome ALWAYS hated her. How her attitude worked, how she walked, how she dressed, she disrespected the name of all priestesses. She was supposed to be respectful, to set a good example but she tarnished all that.

That's beside the point; Inuyasha had started taking a fancy towards Kikyo and had become close friends with her. Two months ago, it was Inuyasha's birthday and Kagome gave him a huge surprise, a candlelit bedroom with scented candles and rose petal bed…

It happened… love making. Though he didn't give her the official inu-mate mark, he had given her a claim, which had faded to a dull purple since he didn't remark her last week. Kagome rubbed circles on her belly, smiling slightly. She had transferred schools since that day because she didn't want Inuyasha smelling anything. It was a few days after they made love that Inuyasha was seen making out with Kikyo. She now goes to Shikon High, all Girls. Her best friend, Sango had been going there all her high school years and now that Kagome was a senior, she could finally join her best friend.

Kagome couldn't fight the tears, she let them fall. Everything was going wrong in her life. Her mother had breast cancer, her grandfather was already very ill, her brother had become very obsessed in girls, which would be natural for a 16 year old and here she was, Higurashi Kagome…

_Pregnant._

She was 18, her boyfriend left her and she was pregnant with a hanyou-child. She smiled fondly at her stomach. She would grow up to be the perfect mother for her perfect baby. No matter what anybody said, Kagome would and WILL be the perfect mother… she would…

Forget Inuyasha.

Forget Kikyo…

All that mattered was her own child…

* * *

A whole 6 months passed and Kagome went into labour. Inuyasha had not known about this child and Kagome knew that hanyou and youkai children were in the womb for only a short 6 month period. After intensive labour, the child had been born and Kagome whispered his name, smiling weakly, her brother by her side. "Muteki,". 

No contact from Inuyasha… nothing.

Kagome was cradling her baby in her arms as her brother came in with the newspaper, showing her the article.

"Nee-chan," Souta murmured. Kagome looked up at him, Muteki still nursing on her left breast.

"Yeah?"

Souta gulped. "Inuyasha married Kikyo, it's all over the news…"

That hit Kagome hard… it killed her soul… She gripped onto Muteki tighter and her sons little ears wiggled, trying to tell his mother in more than words that she was crushing him. Kagome seemed to have gotten the message and loosened her grip on her son.

"He… what?" Kagome croaked, her voice coming out in broken syllables.

Souta looked solemn and Kagome felt like she'd been punched. Yes, she still loved him… she knew he'd probably go with Kikyo but so soon? She was only 19 now, and Inuyasha's 20th birthday was coming up in a month's time.

Kagome felt like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on. Hey, she knew this was coming… but so soon? It felt even worse now that she had son and that it was her sons father that had left her so many months ago. Kagome closed her eyes, her life was just too much… it was taking control. The demon inside of the pure priestess reared its ugly head and called for control…

Kagome knew nothing anymore… but Inuyasha. While everybody was out the next day, Kagome located Inuyasha's new mansion and gulped. She walked up to the front door, and closed her eyes. She had Muteki in her arms. She placed a kiss on his soft cheek before placing him on the doorstep with a note pinned to the blanket around her sweet child.

She rang the doorbell and ran for it. Inuyasha opened the door and looked down to find a child on his doorstep. He frowned as he picked the kid up. He smelt Kagome and him all over the child. His eyes widened as he caught the scent of Kagome, fresh in the air. His eye caught the note that was pinned to the child.

_Inuyasha,_

_You've done a lot of things to me in the past. You loved me, you hurt me, you made me smile and you even made me cry. As a result of your love, here is our son, Muteki Higurashi, I have no doubt in mind that you'll change his last name to Takahashi. I don't know why I didn't leave him with my mother, but you have your son with you now._

_However, as a result of you hurting me… by the time you read this note and process it… I'll be gone._

_Goodbye Inuyasha, and have a happy life with our son and Kikyo._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Only your Kagome_

Kagome was right. Inuyasha blinked a few times before he managed to process it. He cursed out loud as he clutched onto his son before following the scent of Kagome. He was young and naive back then and didn't know right from wrong. He had married Kikyo because he lost contact of his beloved Kagome for so many months and finally, here she… or rather here was their son… but no Kagome…

Of course there was no Kagome. There was a bridge a few blocks down from Inuyasha's mansion that was over a vast lake, that was deep enough to drown in.

Kagome couldn't swim.

She hated heights…

Higurashi Kagome had jumped into the lake, committing Suicide.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he ran towards the bridge, Muteki still in his arms. He looked over the edge to where Kagome had fallen, her beautiful hair floating on the water, her entire body submerged underneath…

"No," Inuyasha whispered…

"No… NOOO!" He roared holding Muteki close to his heart…

* * *

"WAKE UP INUYASHA!" Kagome shook her husband awake at half past midnight that cool Sunday morning. Inuyasha cracked open an eye to see his lovely wife sitting over him in her pale pink nightgown. 

"What time is it?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Way to early. I honestly swear that you wake me up more than Muteki does!"

Inuyasha sighed… "Well sorry!"

Kagome moved in closer to her husband. "What's wrong sweetie?" She rubbed one of his ears. "You're always getting these nightmares, what's up?"

Inuyasha groaned as he dug his face into Kagome's shoulder. "Just our entire Kikyo, Inuyasha and Kagome episode."

Kagome winced remembering that. Kikyo had placed a huge curse on Inuyasha when Kagome and him were together. She had masked the curse so Kagome couldn't recognize it. Kikyo forced Inuyasha, through the curse of course, to marry her and that's what caused Kagome's entire insanity. She left their first child, Muteki on Inuyasha's doorstep before jumping off a bridge.

At that second, when Inuyasha held his son for the first time, the curse broke and Inuyasha jumped into the water to save his beloved Kagome. Inuyasha, unsmartly, left his son on a tree branch and when he did mouth to mouth on Kagome and made her regain consciousness, he found Muteki crawling towards them.

Inuyasha and Kagome sued Kikyo for attempted murder through another victim and for illegal act of using her Miko powers. She was sentenced for 17 years in jail.

Inuyasha and Kagome happily got married and had Muteki, 6 years old, Suriya, 4 years old and of course, their unborn pup, 2 months into pregnancy boy, Ryujin.

Kagome cradled Inuyasha's head in her arms. "Don't worry Inuyasha," She said softly, "nothing can ever break our love."

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Nothing." He murmured as he fell asleep in his mates arms, only but sweet dreams swimming in this cute little head.

…**owari…**

**So that's how I was feeling… up till the point where Kagome woke Inuyasha up… hope you know how my life is going at the moment… LOL!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura…**

_Wolf Blossom,  
__Two Worlds,  
__Colliding,  
__As One…_


End file.
